gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos
Carlos is the safety cautious dog of The Gang and one of the protagonists of the story. The Gang Story Carlos first appears with his friends for Marty and his stunt. As he was getting ready, he tried to talk Marty out of it, but didn't work. But as they were playing hide-n-seek, He, along with the others, has came across the children of Ohu! After Abit of conversation, Carlos stops Collin from agreeing at first and he calls upon a meeting later that night. He thought that those dogs they've met were lying, and was worried that they would get in deep trouble if they agree to go. But after the gang agrees to take them, he brings up to Rakki of his owner, and they had to wait until he had decided. When the group does leave, he mainly tries to be of help, but is mainly just part of the pack. One night, he told everyone the story when Collin basically lost it on some strays and killed there leader after he was pinned and nearly killed himself. Later on, when Akasama was told of his emotions Twords Star, he saids that maybe he's realized his sons and changed his habits...only to get the whole group laughing. Later on that night, he tried to talk Marty out of his stunt again, but to know avail. But when they found him against Chirin, he had asked the ram if they can stay for awhile longer since they were all tired. Awhile later after they swam to the main Japanese island, He along with Alice went and saved James as the others were fighting off Kon's men. He dosnt get any major roles until he and Marty venture east to find more males. He and Marty managed to find Hawk, and Tiger. As they were resting on a riverbank, Carlos suddenly got shocked when something grabbed Marty and took him upriver. He fallowed Tiger along with Hawk to about a mile up river by a shrine where Aotora's pack was found. After Carlos said each of the groups names, Aotora remembered being told of them and agreed to join them. Few days later, Carlos had decided to go and speak to Turro, an Akita in Aotoras pack. He was the only dog who got Turro to speak and he told Carlos of his brother, Matador. Carlos showed some sympathy for the sad dog, saying things are gonna be ok. As he was going back, Turro thanked him for caring for him, and the two became good friends. As they were traveling, Carlos tried to calm Aotora from a loss of some males, when everyone saw Marty was haveing trouble. Carlos made the decision to stop before they all end up like Marty. Carlos was told after awhile that Marty has hyperactivity, which he thought was Rabies for some reason. But in order to calm down Marty, he and the others had to place a huge rock on Marty's tail. Although he felt terrible for doing such a thing to him. But then he got caught with another sneak attack from Lintoru's soldiers. The pack was cornered until Marty went all crazy and managed to drive them off. Carlos was amazed from what happened. He and Marty managed to collect 70 dogs total, despite the set back. One night after they are all together, Carlos was pacing around and couldn't sleep, managing to wake up Zeroni and Kahotep. It was during this time they had come across Sheva and Zero, asking about Mel. He told her that they didn't see him and went back to sleep. After the rescue, Carlos was in deep thought about how can someone like Lintoru can mistake Bruce for Weed. But it was after Collin mentions Hisuteri that he manages to figure it out. But before he can tell them, Hisuteri slashed at him and took Collin prisoner. Angry, he told Tiger and Marty and they raced off before anyone could stop him. When they manage to find where Hisuteri is torturing Collin, Marty originally was gonna go in and save collin, but Carlos found his inner courage and threw Marty out of the way, going in himself. Marty tried to talk him out of it and open the window to let him in. But he refused and told him to stay out of trouble. Carlos managed to get Collin out, but he sacrificed himself, being killed by Hisuteri. Category:T.G.S. Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males